


Hogwarts School of Femslash and Wizardry

by AFY2018



Category: Lost Girl, Orphan Black (TV), Person of Interest (TV), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Hogwarts AU, Smut, ultimate femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:03:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7392094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFY2018/pseuds/AFY2018
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Femslash Hogwarts AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day of School

“Lauren,” Root teased, tilting her head down slightly and smiling as the blonde american tried to get her shit together, “you’ll make us all late, again.”

“Yes, sorry, um… okay so I have, my… good. Sorry, um so are we all ready?” She finally continued, looking around at her friends.

“Yup, ready and raring to go!” Waverly piped up in her cheery accent.

“We should really, uh, leave, mes amies.” Delphine broke in, looking at her watch.

“Then what are we waiting for, let’s go!”

They all smiled at the pint sized brunette as she ran through Platform 9 3/4 . Delphine followed the fourth year soon after, holding a book close to her chest. Lauren sighed and ran through, Root slapping her ass as she passed by. The last of them, the tall brunette, ran through the brick smiling and her wide grin. Lauren gave her a ‘What?’ motion with her hands, Root giving her a sarcastically defensive shrug. Waverly began towards the train, boarding and finding an open cart. She quickly opened the door and sat down, pushing her cart to the edge and taking out her world language’s book. Lauren helped their french friend pull her cart on board and brought her small dolly onto the train as well. They walked in, following the younger student to their cart. Root pulled struggled pulling in her belongings, jumping slightly when a hand reached at the bottom of the case. She looked up to see a still faced persian woman about her age pulling it up onto the train.

“Thank you.” She said, quietly 

“Was nothing. I’m Shaw.”

“Root.” She said, smiling.

Shaw looked back at her friends and left. Root cocked her head to the side and grinned wider watching the flabbergasted student talk with her friends.

“So, what’s her name?” Bo asked, shaking her shoulders.

“Root.”

“Dude, what cool name.” Cosima said, smiling.

“Yeah, she acted kinda weird.”

“Hey, maybe she was into you.” Bo said, giving off her smirk.

“Yeah, even from a mile away, I could tell, she was into you.” Nicole said in her slight southern twang.

“Let’s just get on the damn train.” Sameen huffed out, grabbing her belongings and going to the train.

Bo and Cosima snickered in the background as Shaw stomped there, leaving her friends behind. Nicole was quickly getting her belongings, and stumbled after the black haired student. Bo smiled and helped Cosima with her things, dragging them to their seating arrangement. Shaw got caught on a door and was left behind. She tugged it out, falling into the open door of the woman she had met earlier.

“Hey, sweetie, you need help?” Root flirted. Shaw instantly got up and caught up with her friends.

“A little short of words.” Lauren pointed out, watching the persian girl leave.

“Yeah, didn’t say much when we met.”

“She is very cute.” Delphine said, smiling.

“I got dibs on her, Delph.”

“Wow, no cat fights here, girls.” Waverly jokingly broke in.

The french and raven haired students rolled their eyes and smiled at the young student. They continued to talk, Delphine getting immersed in her book as Lauren nerded out about biology, Waverly talked about the merits of anthropology, and Root bragged about her hacking. The french student stood up, still reading, and walked down the train to go to the bathroom. A dread locked girl poked her head out of a doorway, getting smacked by the book, then Delphine’s body.

“Désolé, mademoiselle.” She apologized.

“Hey, no sweat, dude. It’s okay. You are?” Cosima friendly greeted.

“Delphine Cormier, et toi?”

“Cosima… Niehaus.”

“Enchantée.”

“Enchantée. So, what, uh, what are you?”

“Third year, you?”

“Third, too. Which house?”

“House?”

“Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Slytherin, or Hufflepuff?”

“Ravenclaw.”

“Me, too! You must be new, where you from?”

“Je suis née au France.”

“Really? You’re a ways from home.”

“Oui, I had transferred here in the Spring the year before.”

“Cool. Uh, so, what’re you reading?”

“Just a boring book.”

“About what?”

“Darwin’s finches. It’s a log of all of the birds he encountered.”

“Really, dude that’s awesome. I thought I was the only one who loved Darwin.”

“Have you read his books?”

“Only, like, all of them a hundred times.” Cosima smiled.

Her friends were in the back, watching their friend score with the french student score and smiled. Delphine looked behind the short brunette and smiled at them.

“I guess I should go.” Delphine said after a moment of silence passed.

“Oh, okay. So, see you at Hogwarts.”

“Oui, au plus tard.”

“Bye.” Cosima blushed, ducking back into the room as Delphine continued on.


	2. Chapter 2

Lauren looked at her watch and sighed, getting up to stretch. “We have about an hour and a half. I’m gonna go walk around. Anyone want to join me?”

“No.” Root said, looking out the window.

“Why not, maybe we’ll find Delphine.” Waverly cheerfully stated.

“Great. See you soon, Root.”

They walked out, going towards the bistro. Waverly’s shirt got caught on a bolt, sighing as she tried to reach the thread. “Hey, Lauren, can you help me?”

“Here, let me.” A redhead broke in, grabbing the cloth and unhooking it. She was holding three boxes of chocolate frogs and a bag of jelly slugs.

Waverly swept her hair to her shoulder and turned around. She smiled at the taller woman and then glanced back at Lauren. “Thanks… thanks. I’m Waverly… Earp.”

“Haught, Nicole Haught. I’d been meaning to introduce myself. You’re kinda popular in the Hufflepuff house. Gaining the most points and finishing with the highest grades.”

“Oh, thank you. Sorry, I should go, you know my friend…” She said, turning around to see that Lauren had already continued down to the bistro. “We… yeah. It was nice to meet you.”

“We should get together again.” Nicole said, giving off her winning smile. “I mean it.”

Waverly nodded and smiled, watching as Nicole walked back to her cart where her friends were at. The redhead tossed the boxes at her friends keeping the Jelly Slugs for herself. Cosima caught the frog as he hopped out of the box. She smiled and popped it into her mouth. She checked her card.

“Awesome, I got Bowman Wright.”

“Indira Choudry.” Shaw stated, the frog hanging out of her mouth.

“I got Cliodna.” Bo interjected as she finished her frog.

Nicole opened up the bag and sat next to Cosima who was tucked up into the corner close to the door. 

“So, Cosima, who was that girl you were talking to?” Sameen asked, biting off the head to her frog.

“Just a french student. She’s attending this year and she’s kinda cute, in a nerdy way.”

“Really?” Nicole asked as she finished one of the slugs. “What’s her name?”

“Delphine. She’s a Ravenclaw like me.”

“Perfect if you want to get to know her better.” Bo said, playfully hitting Cosima’s knee.

Cosima smiled and rolled her eyes. Looked at the dreamy eyed Nicole and nudged her. “What about you? You look like a love sick puppy.”

“I may have met some one.”

“Okay and?”

“She… her name’s Waverly.”

“Wait, Earp, that Waverly?”

“Yeah. I don’t know she’s cute and smart.”

“Yeah, she was a shocker. She had the highest grades, got you guys in second, and is dating a douche.” Sameen said, finishing with her cocky smirk.

“Yeah, I know. That’s why I don’t want to get attached like that.” Nicole said, finishing her jelly slugs. Sameen smirked and threw the box at Nicole, laughing when it just landed on her shoulder. The others patted Shaw on the back for her shot. Nicole took it off her shoulder and tossed it back at her. “Ha ha, nice shot.”

“Thanks, I try hard to be accurate in them. So, what about you Bo?”

“What? Have I found anyone? No not yet.” Bo said, resting against the wall and back of her seat.

“Really? I would have thought that the boys’d be all over you.”

“I was under the impression that we were at school to learn.”

They all burst out laughing, Cosima chuckling in the corner while Nicole doubled over, holding her belt. Sameen smirked and shook her head. Bo bowed her head and chuckled a little. She got up and stretched her arms as she got ready to go out. Cosima sighed and thought about Delphine for a second, snapping back into reality when Nicole lent on her. She smiled and patted her friend’s head. Sameen took out her wand and practiced some spells. She then took out her dark magic book and began to study it. Bo walked down the train, meandering her way around. She moved out of the way for the other students who walked back to their areas. She saw a young brunette and two blonde students standing outside of a cart. The brunette student walked back inside, leaving the two blondes The straight haired woman shrugged her shoulders and peaked in. The curly haired blonde, who had a book in her hand, walked in, making the straight haired student the only one left out. Bo smiled at the other student.

“Lauren, is that you?”

Lauren furrowed her brows and looked at the tall brunette. “Bo, Bo Dennis?”

“The one and only.”

“I thought you transferred back to America.”

“No, I was just visiting for the summer. Wow, I almost didn’t recognize you. What happened to your princess curls?”

“Oh, well, it always took too long to do, so I kind of stopped. You’re definitely different, in a good way, though.”

“Well, I’d love to see you again, Lauren.”

“That’d be great, Dennis.”

“Please, call me Bo.”

“Okay, Bo, then.”

As Bo left, Lauren was met by Waverly’s supportive smile, Root’s sarcastic smirk, and Delphine’s pure and joyous smile. The straight haired blonde lent against the wall, looking at her nails with faux confidence.


	3. Slytherin: Shoot

Shaw stood up, grabbing her belongings, making her way to the Slytherin boats. There, she saw the raven haired woman, Root, and ducked her head into the crowd. She sat in the boat, her wand in hand, ready to cast a spell on anyone who wronged her. Shaw was annoyed to be stuck between two younger students. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, closing her eyes. A hand rested on her shoulder, making her whip around to see Root.

“Hey sweetie.”

“Root, why, just why?”

“Nice to see you, too.”

“What are you doing here?”

“I’m a Slytherin, just like you.”

“Just please tell me that we don’t have any classes together.”

“I feel so loved.” She sarcastically remarked.

Shaw turned back around, staring out at the ocean. She sighed and closed her eyes, gripping her wand in annoyance. She was relieved when the boat docked along with the other Slytherins. She was the first off the boat and the first to the dorms, following their prefect to the house and arrived to gather their awaiting luggage. Shaw took her baggage and walked to the women’s fifth year dorms. She grabbed her dark magic’s book and began studying it, focusing on the death and torturing spells as her roommates settled into their new beds.

“Didn’t peg you as a bookworm.” A tender voice broke in as the others left for dinner.

“Please don’t talk to me.”

“Dark magics, I guess that makes sense.”

“What do you not understand about talking, I don’t want you to talk to me.”

Root walked over and peered over Shaw’s shoulder. “So that’s what you’re into.”

Shaw rolled her eyes and closed the book standing up. She put the book away and meandered to the door, standing in the archway. “I’m going to the hall.”

“Okay, see you there.”

Shaw paused for a second and rolled her eyes. “Yeah.”

She walked away, a slight blush building up in her cheeks. While she was annoyed with Root, there was just something about the raven haired beauty that made her intrigued. Maybe it was the young woman’s daring ways, her audacity to break into people’s lives with such high intensity, never wavering with her smirks and smiles, a witty comment ready to escape from those bright red lips of hers. Shaw huffed and continued to the dining hall. She paused as she saw Bo leave the Gryffindor commons with Lauren by her side. She walked past the couple, trying to hide the blush that still stained her cheeks. She quickly found her way to the dining hall and went to the Slytherin table, sitting with her fellow peers, whom, in Shaw’s opinion, should have been placed into different houses. John and Harold, two seventh year students who Shaw had met under fairly bizarre occurrences.

“Good evening, miss Shaw.” Harold politely greeted.

“What’s wrong, cat got your tongue?” John playfully quipped in his low and slightly monotone voice.

Shaw rolled her eyes and glared at the taller student. “I ran into an old friend of yours. She’s definitely something.”

“Are you referring to miss Groves?” Harold broke in.

“Yeah, except she seems to call herself Root.”

“Yes, that seems to be the name she has chosen as a handle.”

“A handle, really Harold? What, are we working for MI6?”

“She is quite impressive with a computer.”

“Do you two nerds have hack battles.” Harold cleared his throat and looked ahead, avoiding eye contact with the other two students. “You so do, don’t you?”

“I had to pry him away from the computer everyday.” John said, quickly glancing at the hacker.

Shaw looked around, stopping when she saw Root sitting down alone. She cocked her head and watched the woman closely. Root was reading a book, not looking up as became enveloped in her book. Before Shaw knew it, there was food on the table. She quickly grabbed a turkey leg and bread, slapping down clean cuts of cow on her plate. She dug in, not caring that the older students were staring at her in amazement as she scarfed down the food on her plate in a mere matter of minutes.

Root looked at the food, grabbing most of the vegetables and pouring juice into her goblet. She smiled as she watched the persian woman finish off her food. Root looked at the brown haired man next to her and gave him an intimidating smile. She then focused on her food, finishing it quickly. Once they were dismissed, Root instantly went to the dorms, only focusing on her book.

“You have hack battles with Harold?” Shaw said, breaking the silence that surrounded Root.

“Yeah. So, why the change in heart?”

“I’m only in it for the books. Talking about books, what are you reading.”

“A book of algorithms.”

“That’s extremely dorky.” Sameen joking stated.

Root smiled and tucked the book under her arm as they walked back to their dorm. Shaw walked ahead of the lanky student, almost leaving her behind in the dust. Root took a few extra strides to catch up, receiving a slight smirk from her new friend. When they arrived, Shaw went to her bed and sat down. Root leaned against the pole of Shaw’s bed, smiling at her. Shaw took out her dark magic book and studied a spell.

“What are you looking at?”

“A burning spell. It was fashioned during the 100 Years’ War.”

“Why, does it interest you?”

“The Dark Arts have always interested me. I grew up to parents who created over half over the Dark Spells from this decade. They worked as torturers, and they taught me to love it and use ‘responsibly’.”

Root just looked at Shaw for a second. She then looked down at the book and smiled. She took it and looked at the burning spell. Root put Shaw into a stun and read aloud the new spell. She then saw that the tip of her wand steam and gleam as red as an amber. She crept closer to Shaw and sat next to her, the tip of her wand close to the persian’s chest.

“To be honest, I’ve read about you, and I’m kind of a big fan. What do you know about me?”

Shaw smirked at Root and looked at the wand. “One thing I may have left out, I kind of enjoy this sort of thing.”

“I am so glad you said that. I do, too.”

The door swung began to open as their dorm mates filed in from their post feast gossip. Root backed away, ending the spell and continued to read the dark arts book for more incantations. Once the others settled down, Root got up and placed the book on the nightstand, bending down to whisper the smaller student.

“Just when we were really starting to connect. Sorry, a little rude, I know, but we’ll do this again soon.” She whispered, going to her bunk, undoing Shaw’s stun spell.

Shaw got up and walked to the bathroom, pajamas and toiletries in hand. She opened the door, and went to the mirror, checking for any marks from the stun spell. She shook her head and began to get ready for bed. Cosima walked in, Bo at her side and a Nicole trailing behind her.

“Hey Sam, where were you? We didn’t see you at the feast.” Nicole began, leaning against the wall next to the door.

“I left pretty early and sat with John and Harold.”

“Oh, the math geek and the beefcake?” Bo piped in, wiping off her make up.

“Computer geek, and yeah.”

“Bo, you should fill her in with what happened with Lauren.” Cosima said, taking out her toothbrush.

“Oh, yeah. So, we went to dinner together and she and I kind of connected.”

“Yeah, I saw the two kissing in the bathroom next to the hall.”

“Wow, so you did find someone.”

“Yup.” Bo said, washing her face.

Shaw smirked and changed into her pajamas as well as Cosima and Nicole while Bo brushed her teeth. Shaw followed in suit, and was the first to leave. She walked back to her dorm, jogging down the steps to her dorm room. Shaw slid through the door and crept to her bed. She looked around, seeing that everyone was already asleep and slid under the covers. The persian student quickly fell asleep.

“Did you miss me?” A soft voice broke in. Shaw’s body instantly went stiff as the assailant cast a stunning spell onto her. “We’re gonna have so much fun together.”

Root picked up the persian, and dragged her body upstairs to the commons. She put her into one of the chairs and strapped her down with zip ties. Shaw glared at the raven haired woman and looked down at her hands. Root lifted the stunning spell and tapped Shaw’s face lightly to grab the other girl’s attention.

“Sorry about that.” Root began.

“Which part, the stunning, the dragging, or whatever this is?”

Root scoffed and smirked, looking at the confused student. “I had to make sure you’d hear me out. It’s nothing personal, I just need to know. Depending on what you’ve heard, I may need your help.”

“Yeah, looking at this, I have some trust issues. And besides, why would I help you?”

“I knew you’d say something like that. As for trust, I'm willing to take the first step. I left your wand in your pocket.” She said, pulling out her wand to cut the ties.

As she did so, Shaw instantly went for it, pressing Root against the bookshelf with her wand pressed into the other student’s neck.

“Thanks for the easy access. This is the part where you give me a reason to believe anything you say.”

“October 2nd, 1988, you took a road trip with your father to watch the Heidelberg Harriers play the Quiberon Quafflepunchers. He bought you a sweatshirt-”

“Don’t talk about my father.” Shaw broke in, pressing the wand into the pale flesh, as her eyes began to water.

“You can trust me, I won’t tell anyone about this. I just want to know, what do you know about me?”

“You’re a crazy bitch who hacks for fun and reads about math. I thought you were nerdy, but it turns out you’re sadistic like me.” Shaw said, putting her wand back into her breast pocket. She pushed off of the wall and looked at the other student.

“We’re perfect for eachother. You’re gonna figure that out someday.”

“If you and I were the last people on earth, then we could talk about it.”

“You’re saying maybe someday?”

Shaw smirked. “Yeah, sure Root, maybe someday.”

Root smiled and bit her lip, watching as Shaw walked down to their dorms, soon following her. She went to bed, falling asleep.


	4. Ravenclaw: Cophine

“Cosima,” Delphine began, tapping on the shorter woman’s shoulder. “Cosima.”

“Hey Delphine. How was the, uh, train ride?”

“Good. It seems that my friends have found people they are interested in.” Delphine stated in a calm tone.

“They have? And you?”

Delphine blushed slightly and ruefully laughed. “I don’t know, I might.”

Cosima smirked and let out a short and quiet laugh. Her and the french student walked to the boats, Delphine getting pushed onto a small boat with many of the seventh years, and Cosima getting stuck with all of the second years. Delphine had her book on her lap, gripping it tightly with her hands as the boat rocked with the waves created by the other wooden dinghies around them. She looked around her class, remembering that all of her friends were not the little second years. She sighed and began to re-read Darwin, like she always did when she got bored. Delphine smiled as she thought of Cosima and blushed deeper, now pretending to read her book. As the boat docked, Delphine let the younger students off irst, waiting as she checked around for Cosim. After failing, the young french student made her way through the crowd and into the castle. She held at her side and went to the front of the crowd, spotting Cosima at the other side of the room they were stuffed into. Their prefect was at the front with a soft and calm look on his face. He looked at the back of the room and turned around.

“Follow me.” He confidently commanded in a slight irish accent.

Everyone followed him as he walked through the halls, until they finally came upon the Ravenclaw tower. Cosima was in the middle of the group of students. She stood still, shifting as the older students around her jabbed her with their elbows. She rolled her eyes and began to push forward. Once she was near the front. Cosima, tuning out the prefect, looked around to find Delphine, sighing when they all started filing into the house commons. She went for her luggage and dragged it up to the women’s corridors. She grunted as she brought it up, finishing with a huff once she dropped her case off in front of her room. Delphine was watching from the opposite side of the room, her book up high enough to barely see the brunette. She smiled and brought the book back up.

“Hey.” Cosima greeted, pulling the book down slightly.

“Bonsoir, Cosima.” She said, looking at the young woman, her glances flitting to her smile and eyes, her hair and back to her eyes. “You know, you could have used a spell to carry it up. That is what I did.”

“I know now. I guess I forgot, you know, the whole minors can’t use magic outside school.”

“Ah, oui. Je me souviens.” She said, nodding.

Cosima smiled. “May I?”

“Bien sûr.” Delphine confirmed, scooting back.

Cosima sat down in front of the student and smiled. “So, how many of Darwin’s books do you have?”

“Well, I have this one, and, uh, ‘The Expression of the Emotions in Man and Animals’. Other than that, I have ‘La Spécificité de Sérologiques Réactions’ Karl Landsteiner, et ‘L'origine et le développement du système lymphatique’ Florence Sabin.”

“The last two, I don’t know, but Darwin’s Expression of Emotions I know my mom has.”

“Really? Do you think I could read it? I always enjoy reading my favourite books in English. The, um…, words, adjectives, are interesting.”

Cosima showed her toothy smile and nodded. “Of course.”

“Merci, Cosima.”

Delphine tucked her knees to her chest and smiled, her face resting up against her thighs. The younger student blushed a little, looking around to see that many of the other girls were leaving for the banquet.

“I guess we should go.” Cosima said, getting up and beginning out the door. They both walked out and made their way to the dining hall. As they walked out, Nicole was sitting outside the dining hall with her head in her hands. “I’ll join you later.” She whispered, brushing her hand down Delphine’s arms. The brunette student walked to Nicole, kneeling down next to her. “What’s wrong? It’s only the first day.”

The redhead looked up, smiling, and explained. “Waverly and Champ.”

“Oh, yeah, that boy.”

“Boy-Man.” She joked.

“She, uh, they both were… kissing.”

“Dude, that’s complex… I guess… don’t fall for her. She’s obvs straight.”

Nicole smiled and chuckled. “That’s just it. I don’t think she is. I think she likes me.”

“Why?”

“Hey, what’s wrong you two?” Bo asked, a blushing Lauren at her side.

“Nothing big.” Nicole brushed off.

“Cos?”

“Nic’s fallen for a ‘straight’ girl and she’s in denial.”

“Sorry about that.”

“I’ve had my fair share of straight girls.” Lauren piped in, her hand intertwined with Bo’s.

“... It’s nothing. Nothing. Don’t worry about it. Let’s, um, let’s eat.” Nicole sputtered out, standing up and helping Cosima to her feet as well. 

They walked to their appropriate table, sitting next to their friends. Cosima sat next to the french student, her friend Scott sitting across from her, too. She smiled at them and cleared her throat. “Sorry, I was just talking with a friend. She was having a crisis. Anyway, Scott, how have you been?”

“Great, I went to England to visit my family and then I was crammed into a room full of my siblings and cousins, so that was fun.”

“That does sound like fun.”

“What about you Delphine?”

“Oui. I was in France, saying goodbye to my family.”

“So, where are you from, Paris, Toulouse?” Cosima asked.

“Lille, et toi?”

“San Francisco.”

“Wow, why did you come here?”

“Because, my parents came here when they were young. So yeah.”

“What house were they in?”

“My mom was a Hufflepuff and my dad is a seventh generation Ravenclaw.”

“I knew that your dad was Ravenclaw, but you never told me he was seventh generation.” Scott said, looking back at the younger student.

“Yup, the Niehaus Family’s been through here for years. Just like your mom’s family, right?”

“Yup, except that my family’s been switching around for the past three generations. My mum’s Ravenclaw, my aunt’s Slytherin, my uncle’s Gryffindor.”

“Is it usual to be placed in a different house from family?” Delphine asked.

“Not really unless the family’s mix.”

“Yeah, my sister Allison is Hufflepuff, but I’m here.”

As Delphine opened her mouth to ask a question, the food appeared on the table, a large banquet laid out. She smiled and grabbed a slice of ham with bread and a some other mild and recognizable foods. Her eyes flitted up to meet Cosima’s every now and then. Scott looked at the girls, and awkwardly sat, eating his food in silence. As Cosima finished her helping, she sighed waiting for the other two to finish their, for Delphine, second and, for Scott, third helpings. She stood up, excusing herself for the restroom, and escaped out. As she walked into the restroom, she happened upon Bo pressing someone against the wall. After a few moments of shock, Cosima cleared her throat.

“Wow, um, you guys got along fast.” She sarcastically remarked.

Bo turned her head to look at her friend and sighed in relief. “At least it’s just you.” Lauren sighed, her hands still in their original placement, one against Bo’s chest, the other on the brunette’s jaw. “Wanna join?”

“Ha ha. No, I’m just going to the bathroom because this is a bathroom.”

“Restroom.” Lauren corrected. “Hi I’m Lauren.”

“Hi, Lauren, Cosima.” She friendly greeted, shaking her hand.

Lauren smiled back, shaking it confidently. “I should go back.”

“If you want, I think I’ll leave soon, too.” Bo said, kissing Lauren’s cheek.

Cosima went to one of the mirrors as the other two women left. She sighed and looked at her reflection. “I really hope she’s gay.” She closed her eyes and rested her head against the glass, sighing. Cosima walked to one of the stalls and locked it behind herself.

Delphine began talking with Scott as the remaining minutes ticked by. “So, what are you planning on doing after school?” He asked.

“Well, I want to be an immunologist, et toi?”

“I want to be a geneticist.”

The students began to file out of the large room. As they got pushed out, Delphine managed to escape to find Cosima washing her hands in the sink. She looked down at the younger woman and smiled. “Salut, Cosima.”

Cosima looked in the mirror and spotted the blonde, smiling instantly. She dried her hands and turned around, leaning against the sink. “Hey.”

“Dinner ended and it’s like a stampede.”

“Where out there?”

“Oui.”

Cosima looked down and stepped away from the sink. “How did you enjoy the feast?”

“It was great. Overwhelming.”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought my first year.”

Delphine rested against the wall and smiled. “How long did it take you to get used to this place?”

“A few months, but I found a few friends to help me.” Cosima smiled and walked closer.

“Oui, it took me a few weeks parce que, j’ai, uh, I found friends from my passing periods and potions.”

“Ah, yes, potions. That would make sense. A common enemy as the professor.”

“Oui.” Delphine agreed, looking down at her feet.

Cosima took another two steps closer, reaching a hand out. “You wanna head back? I’m pretty sure the stampede’s passed by now.”

“D’accord.”

Cosima and Delphine walked back, talking about Darwin and the history of biology, as well as talking about the merits of the universe. Cosima pulled Delphine into a dark corridor, out of view. She looked around and leant against the wall. She pulled up her sleeve, revealing her forearm. Delphine gasped at the smaller woman’s strength and fell into the wall.

“Sorry, don’t know my own strength.” She apologized, taking her wand out.

Delphine looked at her for a second as the younger woman placed the wand on her arm and cast a spell revealing a tattoo. “Qu’est que c’est?”

“It’s uh, it’s a nautilus shell.” Cosima informed, looking at it. Delphine tenderly traced the spiral with her finger. Cosima shivered a little and covered it back up. “Let’s continue.”

She whispered, pulling down her sleeve and leaving for the tower. As they entered the commons, Cosima looked around at the other students and sat down next to their extensive book collection that seemed to never end. Delphine stood next to the cases, reading the titles of the books. She pulled out a small novella, turning it out around in her hands. The younger woman looked at her and smiled.

“Carmilla, Sheridan Le Fanu.”

“Never read it.” Delphine handed the book to Cosima, who began to flip through. “Gothic romantic novella, if you want to read it, I could help you with the more complex words.” She stated, handing it back to the older woman.

“That would be um… sweet of you.” Delphine thanked, smiling at the sitting student. The room began to clear out, Delphine sat on the arm of the chair and pulled up Cosima’s sleeve. “Puis-je le vois?”

“You really need to teach me french.”

“Sorry I-”

“Don’t apologize, I think it’s attractive, cute, to hear you speak it.”

Delphine smiled and blushed slightly. “Merci. Can I see it?” She asked again, tapping on Cosima’s forearm.

“Of course.” She answered, placing her wand on her forearm again, and saying the spell. She sighed and smiled, as the nautilus shell reappeared.

“Why did you have it done?”

“It reminds me of the never ending cycle of life.” She explained, tracing the spiral. “Life and death, over and over, never ending. The complex patterns that make up who we are, but there is a beginning and an end.”

Delphine stopped looking at her tattoo and looked at Cosima’s eyes, smiling as the other nerded out about the philosophy of life. Cosima sighed and covered it up, hoping no one else saw it. She looked up at Delphine and blushed.

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay. I think it’s… amazing to listen to your story.”

Cosima smiled glanced at Delphine’s lips, then back to her eyes. Cosima quickly brought her hand to the back of the blond student’s neck and kissed her. After a second, Delphine pulled away, holding Cosima’s jaw in her hand. She sighed and dropped her hand. “Sorry, I’m not…”

“Oh, sorry… I just… sorry.” Cosima said, standing up.

“I’m going to bed. Sorry.” She whispered, hoping off and heading up to their dorm. 

Cosima sighed and followed her up, grabbing her toiletries and pajamas before heading back down to the bathrooms. Delphine watched her leave and grabbed her night shirt, slipping it on, and undressing under it. She mindlessly folded her clothes and placed them back in the trunk. She held ‘Carmilla’ close to her chest and thought about her feelings. She pressed her wrist against her forehead and sighed, opening the novella and trying to read it. After she gave up, Delphine placed the book on her nightstand and went under the covers, falling asleep. Cosima quietly walked in, looking at Delphine for a second and then went to bed. She closed her eyes, thinking about her idiocy, and began to fall asleep.


	5. Hufflepuff: Wayhaught

Nicole went with the Gryffindors, Bo and Lauren, as they walked to the boats. They broke apart and continued to their respective house boats. As Waverly hopped off the train, a hand came around her stomach, pulling her back at an angle. She gasped and looked behind, seeing Champ. She gave him a faux smile and kissed him.

“Hey.” She greeted.

“Hey, how was your trip, babe?”

“Great,” Waverly said, smiling, about to talk about Nicole, but stopping. “let’s go to the boats.”

“Sure thing.”

Champ held her hand as they walked over to the docks. He helped her in and sat next to her. She leant into him, their hands intertwined. Waverly looked around, spotting Nicole in the next boat over. She jutted up for a second and smiled at her. Champ looked down at Waverly and in the direction of Nicole, not actually seeing her.

Waverly looked back up and cleared her throat. “Sorry, started to fall asleep.”

“Didn’t sleep on the train?”

“No, my friends were playing a card game.”

“Which one?”

“BS, I think.”

Champ smiled and rested his hand on her shoulder. Nicole looked around, seeing Waverly, then Champ and looked ahead, fiddling with her belt buckle. She sighed and waited until their boat docked. As they got out, Bo and Lauren caught up with Nicole. Lauren pulled away continuing to their prefect.

“You look a little down, what’s up?” Bo asked, wrapping an arm around her friend, bringing her down.

“You know Waverly?”

“The super smart Hufflepuff?”

“Yeah, her. I saw her with her boyfriend… I really don’t think she actually loves him.”

“I don’t think I’d like him either, he’s a douchebag. Look, don’t waste your love on someone who’s straight. It never works out. Come on, let’s go inside.”

“So, you and Lauren are getting really friendly.”

“Could you tell?”

“A little.” Nicole joked, smiling at her. She stood at her full height, smiling down at Bo and split off to her house.

She sighed as she spotted Champs fuckboy hair cut. Nicole stuck to the wall, moving up to see and hear their prefect speak. When she finally got near the front, she saw that Waverly and Champ were near the front close to her. Nicole turned her face away, only looking at their prefects who stood at the from of the room. As their prefect began to lead them to their house dormitory, the taller woman walked to the front so she wouldn’t have to look at Waverly or Champ. The Earp split from her boyfriend, walking ahead to leave him behind. She tugged on Nicole’s sleeve, smiling as the taller woman looked down at her. The younger student smiled back and looked ahead.

“Where’s Champ?”

“Back there.” She said, looking behind to see that he was talking with his friends.

“Why did you leave so abruptly, I thought we could’ve talked.”

“Well, I thought we could save some things to talk about.”

“Like what?” She asked, revealing a true smile.

“Like favourite things, classes, and whether or not you want to be one of the prefect next year.”

“I was thinking about it.”

“Becoming the prefect?”

“Yeah. I think I could do it.”

“You’re smart enough, you got the best grades, you’re kind, caring… sorry.”

“No, go on, it feeds my ego.”

Nicole snickered, smiling down at her as they continued to make their way to their dorms, continuing to make jokes. Once they reached the kitchen, their prefect tapped on the wide barrel second from the bottom, like usual, and it swung open. They all made their way down into the basement, the windows as circular as the doors. Waverly looked up at the cieling, smiling and sniffed the thick earthy air of the different woods that made up the doors, wall, and furniture. Nicole watched the smaller student and smiled, walking to the women’s dorms, opening it and walking over to the fourth year door and going in to see that her belongings were already there, like they usually were. She unlocked her trunk and pulled out her robes and uniform. She changed out of her clothes and pulled on her base uniform, leaving her wand, robe, and gold and black tie on the bed. Nicole closed the lid of the trunk and sat down, sighing as the other women walked in and changed as well. Waverly was the last in, rushing to pull on her uniform as the other girls talked. She let out a huff of breath as she checked that her uniform was presentable. She walked over to the other girls and smiled, joining the conversation.

“So, how was your summer?” One of the girls asked.

“Fantastic, I got to go to Spain. Those men are hot, and they know how to treat a woman right.”

“God, you’re only 16.” The blonde student retorted.

“You okay Waverly? You haven’t said much.” A tall brunette asked, swinging her feet as she sat on the edge of the bed.

“Yeah, just distracted.”

“By Champ?”

“A little.”

“Tell us about it sweetheart.”

“I don’t think I like him anymore.” Nicole shifted on her trunk to looked at Waverly. The other girls sat or perched themselves on the bed to listen. “He’s become so obsessed with…”

“With what, you’re killing us.”

“Anyone ever watch Bye Bye Birdie?” A lanky redhead asked.

“Yes, and shush, she’s telling a story.” The blonde student commanded, turning her attention back to Waverly.

“Thanks, Rosie.” Waverly said, sitting on the beige trunk at the end of the bed. “So, during the summer, we went around northern England, and I realised that all he wants was… me.”

“Isn’t that a good thing?” The redhead asked.

“No, I think, you see, she means that he wants her body.”

“Yeah.” Waverly confirmed.

“Aww… come here sweetheart.” Rosie comforted, pulling Waverly in for a hug.

“Thanks.”

“So, is there anyone else who’s caught your eye?”

Waverly glanced over at Nicole and smiled, quickly bringing her gaze to her hands. “Maybe some one. I met them on the train. They’re really nice.”

Nicole sat up, slipping off the trunk and onto the ground. She sat on her knees and opened her trunk to cover it up. She rummaged through and picked up a book on herbology. She looked up to meet Waverly’s gaze, and let off a small smile. Nicole stood up and sat on her bed, continuing to read. The other girls looked at her and smiled.

“You okay?” One of the girls asked.

“Yeah, thank you for asking.” Nicole covered.

“So, who are they? What’s his name?” Rosie asked, turning her attention back to him.

“That, I’m not gonna tell you.”

Rosie rolled her eyes and smiled. “Do you guys want to go to the hall?”

“Yeah.”

“Yup, I’m in.”

“I think I’ll stay behind.” Waverly said, going to her bed. The other girls chatted as they walked out of the room. Waverly looked at Nicole and smiled. “Hey, you okay? You looked like you fell off of the trunk.”

“Yeah, I’m good. Just studying.”

“Before school starts?” Waverly asked.

“So, who did you meet?”

“I don’t kiss and tell.”

Nicole smiled and looked back at her book. She sighed and got up, looking back at the older girl. Waverly watched her and smiled. “Well, when you’re ready to say, make sure I know first.” Nicole winked and put her book back, walking out to the commons.

Waverly smiled and let out a short laugh, going to close Nicole’s trunk. She smiled when she saw the trunk had her family name, HAUGHT, etched in with the crest and a lion and badger on a circular shield next to it. She brushed her hand across the print and sighed. “I don’t know if I can.” She whispered to herself. 

Waverly shook her head and walked out to the commons, catching up with the taller student as they walked out to the kitchen. She smiled up at Nicole and smiled, walking out of the barrel and going to the dining hall. The older student watched for Champ, making sure he wouldn’t interrupt them.

“Who were you talking about?” Nicole asked, leaning down to Waverly’s ear. Waverly sighed and smiled, looking up at her and cocked her head to the side. “Not yet then. Okay, what do you want to talk about?”

“What kind of music do you like?”

“The classics from the 60s, Beatles, Doors, etc. What’s your favourite movie?” She asked, tugging on her sleeve.

“Princess bride. Are you ga-”

“Hey there sweetie!” Champ cut in, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

“Hey.” Waverly uncomfortably replied.

“I should go.” Nicole whispered as Champ began to woodpecker kiss Waverly’s cheek.

Waverly reached out for Nicole, missing as the taller student strode away. She sighed and Watched as Champ switched to holding her shoulder, kissing her. “I don’t know, something about her rubs me the wrong way. Miss… what’s-her-name it’s…”

“It’s Haught.”

“If you say so.”

Nicole rested against the wall, and slid down, thinking about Waverly. Plotting against Champ. Cosima came up, her usual nurturing smile and curiosity. She knelt down next to her asked what was wrong. Waverly walked by, Champ trying to kiss her, trying to get even closer to her. She quickly rolled her eyes in annoyance and kissed him. They walked to the Hufflepuff table and split to sit next to their friends. She sat next to Rosie and the redhead, some of the other fourth year girls around them.

“So, when are you gonna tell him?” Rosie asked.

“I don’t know. I think I just need to watch him a little more. I don’t really love him, though.”

“What do you mean, you need to watch him.”

“Maybe I’ll stray away and watch how he acts. I don’t know.”

“I’m just glad that you’re dumping him. He’s so beneath you.”

“Uh, yeah he is.”

Rosie and the redhead next to her rolled their eyes. “What, that was a good one, Karen. It was.”

Nicole arrived and sat across Rosie, smiling at her. “I feel like I recognize you. Danny?”

“No, Danny’s my cousin, she’s in Gryffindor. A little second year.” Nicole corrected. “But, she is tall for her age. Not as tall as me… yet.”

“Waverly smiled and looked at her. Rosie cocked her head and glanced at Waverly, smirking. “Not alone.”

“What?” Waverly asked, looking at the strawberry blonde.

“Nothing, nothing. So, are you new?”

“No, I guess I just fade into the woodwork, and I spent most of my first two years in the herbology room.”

“I guess so. You seem so nice though.”

“Like the rest of us. That’s why we’re here.” Waverly said, looking around at her friends. “Caring, kind, generous, nurturing, the exact opposite of Slytherin.”

“Even though you spend a lot of time with that, who is it… Groves. She’s smart though, so I guess she’s different.” Karen stated.

“Yeah, she’s super smart, annoying but nice.” Waverly said to the skinny redhead. She smiled and looked back at Nicole.

“So, what did you do this summer?”

“I went to Ireland, back home, and stayed with my grandparents while my mum and dad were out working. It was nice and I have to say I’m gonna miss my mhamó.”

“Mhamó?” Rosie asked.

“Grandma.” Waverly translated.

Nicole smiled and looked at her. “Correct.”

“How’d you know that?” Karen asked.

“I’ve been studying languages for years.”

“Cool.” Nicole whispered, still smiling, and looked ahead.

Waverly smiled at Nicole, glancing away every few moments. “So,” Rosie broke in, “When are we going to eat. I’m starving.”

As she finished that statement, food appeared in front of them. Nicole instantly went for a purple liquid and poured it into her glass. She then grabbed a piece of bread and a slice turkey. She spooned a few vegetables onto her plate and dug in. Waverly watched, quickly stole three pieces of meat, a desert and water with a sauce to garnish the chicken she grabbed. Rosie watched the two lovebirds, now knowing full well that there was definitely something. As dinner ended, Waverly and Nicole left for the dorms, trying to stay ahead of Champ.

“Hey,” Rosie broke in, pulling Waverly to the side. “is she the one?”

“What?”

“Come on Captain Goo-Goo Eyes, you’re not alone.”

Waverly nervously looked at her and then back to Nicole. “Not now, later in the commons.” She smiled at Rosie and walked back.

“Sorry, drama. What were we talking about?”

“Yule Ball.”

“Oh, yeah. I thought that you could come with us.”

“Us?”

“Me, Champ, my friends.”

“They’ll have dates won’t they.”

“Probably, you could bring one, too.”

“Nah, I’m good. I’ll probably hang out the Herbology room.”

Waverly’s eyes dropped and she sighed. “Alright. I think I’m break up with Champ.”

“Really?” Nicole asked a little too exuberantly. “Really?”

“Yeah.” Waverly said, smiling at the other’s excitement. “Weren’t you listening?”

“Only a little.”

Waverly blushed and continued down, watching Nicole. Once they reached their house commons, Waverly sat in one of the low chairs that rested against the wall, looking out at the dorm door. Nicole smiled at her and walked to the fourth year dorms. She smiled as she walked down, whistling a short tune. Rosie walked in and saw her brunette friend sitting down, asleep in the chair. She smirked and kicked her.

“You.”

“What?”

“You need to break up with Champ.”

“Not yet.”

“Waves,” Rosie began, sitting on the arm of the chair. “you need to stop. It’s your life, it’s your choice. Make the right one. Please, I’m tired of hearing you pussying your way out of being happy. Fuck her or dump her.”

“Okay, but that last one, Rosie, we’re only 16.”

“Don’t be a prude.”

“I’ll try not to.”

“Promise me.”

“Okay.”

Waverly and Rosie spat in their hands and shook. They smiled and walked to their dorm. Nicole was fast asleep, hugging her pillow to her chest. Waverly smiled, Rosie pushing her hip as she walked around to go to bed. Waverly sat in her bed, taking a few breaths before standing up and walking to the sleeping form. She shook Nicole awake, dragging the half asleep woman to the vacant commons corner.

“Hey, what’s you problem-” Nicole began, getting cut off by Waverly.

Waverly got up on her tiptoes and kissed the redhead. She pressed Nicole against the wall and broke away. “Now will you go to Yule Ball?”

Nicole smirked and kissed Waverly, switching so she press her against the wall. She brought her hands to Waverly’s jaw and hip. The smaller woman smiled and brought her hand up pulling on the younger girl’s collar. They pulled away, Nicole dipping her head down to bump her nose against Waverly’s and smiled. “Yes.”


	6. Gryffindor: Doccubus

Lauren stood up as the train slowed down, falling into the wall when it stopped.

“Please stay seated until the ride has come to a complete stop.” Root smirked, getting up and leaving.

Waverly shrugged and smiled as Delphine left. Lauren followed the blonde student out and hopped off the train. She sighed and leant against the train. Bo walked off, looking around for her friends, spotting Lauren and walked to her. She smiled at the other fifth year and they began to walk to the boats.

“So, what were we talking about?” Bo asked to continue their earlier conversation.

“I think we ended our conversation on the train.”

“Then, let’s start a new one. How long has your family been in Gryffindor?”

“My parents actually went Ilvermorny. My mom was thunderbird and my dad was a pukwudgie.”

“Oh, how’d you end up over here?”

“My parents looked at the best schools and sent me here.”

“Hey Bo.” Nicole greeted.

“Hey, sweetie, what’s up?” Bo asked. 

“Not much. Hi, I’m Nicole.” She introduced.

Lauren shook her hand and smiled, nervous of their possible relationship. “I’m Lauren.”

“Nic’s one my friends. Don’t worry, she’s like us.”

Lauren smiled at Nicole and nodded. “Wait, I recognize you.”

“You do? From where?”

“When Waverly got caught on the door.” 

“Oh, yeah, you just kinda left.”

“I thought that she’d like to make a new friend while I got food. Do you have a sister?”

“No, that’d be my cousin, Danny. She’s a second year now.”

“I thought I recognized the red hair and height.”

“Runs in the family.”

“She’s brave.”

“Yeah, her and her friends have teamed up and gained a lot of points for their house, but not as many as the Hufflepuffs.”

“Yeah, how did you guys do that?”

“We have Waverly.”

Lauren smiled as Nicole began walking to the Hufflepuff boats. Bo lead the way to the Gryffindor boats, grabbing her sleeve. “I think they like each other.”

“Your token straight isn’t so straight?”

“Yup. Now we just have to convince her to break up with her boyfriend.” Bo sat down in the boat, next to the blonde and leant against her. “Tired?”

“We talked the rest of the way.” Bo whispered.

Lauren sighed and wrapped her arm around Bo’s shoulder, leaning against her. As the boat docked, the blonde student hopped out, waiting for the other woman. They walked to their prefects, not realizing that her friend was stuck, talking to Nicole again. She continued down, walking into her ‘friend’ Dyson.

“Hello Lauren.” He greeted with a faux smile.

“Hey Dyson.” She replied, giving back the same kind of smile. “How are you and Ciara doing?”

“Great, she and I toured Scotland during our break.” Dyson continued down, Hale joining them.

Hale was the buffer that Dyson and Lauren needed whenever they were near each other.

“Hey buddy.” He greeted, slapping his back. Dyson winced, smiling back and continued, stopping short as the Gryffindor crowd finally came together.

“How did Lachlan become the Prefect?” Bo asked, walking to the conversation.

“How’d he even get into Gryffindor?” Lauren asked.

“Slytherin at heart.” Dyson cut in. “Hey Bo.” He greeted, smiling honestly.

“His past doesn’t concur.” Hale informed. Lauren and Dyson both craned their necks to him. “Hey, look, I grew up with him. He may be a dick, but he has his selfless moments, and when he does, they are unmeasurable.”

Bo shrugged and looked at Lauren. “I can’t see a thing, you wanna go up?”

“Sure.” Lauren smiled, pushing her way ahead.

“Lost her.” Hale said, looking at Dyson.

His friend crossed his arms and smirked at him. “What about Kenzi.”

“She’s tough.”

“As tough as a bisexual?”

“True.”

Lauren and Bo stuck to the right wall. “What’s with Dyson?”

“I don’t know, he’s always like that around me. It’s annoying, really.”

“I guess you’re just irresistible.”

“Hey there Bobo!” Kenzi said, jumping onto the brunette’s back. “And Lauren.”

“Hey Kenzi.”

“Okay, off, Kenz.” Bo said, leaning back.

Kenzi hopped off, and stood between them, resting her arm on Bo’s shoulder. “Not comfortable.” She commented, putting her hands in her pockets. “So, what’d you two mademoiselles do over the summer?”

“Well, I just stayed in Wales with my muggle friends.” Bo said, smiling down at her.

“I went back to America while my mom checked out a teaching position at Ilvermony.”

“Ilvermony, wow.” Kenzi said, slapping her arm. “As for moi, I went back with my crazy aunt, you know, Ludmilla, and my cousins.”

“How was it?” Bo asked.

“Loud as usual.”

“Hey, what about you and Hale?”

Kenzi grimaced and rolled her eyes. “Lauren! What classes do you have?”

“Ugh, the usual. Potions, HOM, astro, div., transfig, herb, charms, DADA, CMC.” Lauren finished, tapping her finger against her chin. “And another class I can’t think of.”

Kenzi zoned out, getting slapped on the back by Bo. “Interesting, what about NEWTs?” The taller brunette asked.

“I take mine on the third to last day, you?”

“The second to last day.”

“My schedule says a week before.” Kenzi answered.

“Lucky, You get it over with.”

“Yup, I’m always lucky mon amour.” Kenzi quipped, tapping Bo’s head.

Their prefect began walking. Lauren noticed first, tapping on Bo’s shoulder and pointing as she herself began to their house. She glanced back, watching as Kenzi hurried between them. The smaller girl looked up and gave them a great big smile, sighing. Lauren looked at Bo, blushing as the brunette smiled at her. Once they reached their door, the prefect turned on his heals and cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the other students.

In his clear posh accent he stated, “Balderdash.”

The picture swung open, students filing into the house commons as their year started. Kenzi rushed upstairs to the 5th year dorm, leaving behind Lauren and Bo. The blonde student started up the stairs, stopping after the seventh. She looked back seeing that Bo was held back by Dyson and Hale. But Lauren continued up the steps, not wanting to lose a bed side window. She raced through the door, grabbing her luggage and sliding it on the ground to the bed on the right side of the window. Kenzi was sitting on her bed next to the one other window in the room. She had a straight back, sighing with a content smile. Bo came up minutes later rolling her eyes as she found the lack of bed options obnoxious. Someone shoved passed her, turning around to give her the ‘rock on’ hand motion. She turned back around and planted herself two beds from Lauren. Bo smirked and tackled the girl to the ground.

“Tam-Tam!” Kenzi excitedly exclaimed, going to hug the pure blonde mixed wizard.

“Okay, too much hugging.” Tamsin joked, getting up and pushing the girls away.

“So, where’d you go this summer?”

“Back to Norway with my family. My sister was back as well from her school.”

“Where does she go?” Lauren asked, getting up.

“Valkyrie Akademi; Norge. Yeah, I’m kinda glad that I don't have to share a school with her.”

“Did you get your own room.” Bo asked, holding an energetic Kenzi to the ground.

“When she left, yeah. But I had to sleep with Stacey for her whole summer.”

Kenzi wriggled free and hugged the Valkyrie/ Witch. “I know how you feel. I had to sleep with my cousins.”

“Thanks, but I don’t know why you hugged me.”

“These two.” Kenzi whispered into the blonde’s ear.

Tamsin nodded and sighed. “Are they together?”

Kezi shrugged and backed away. “So, what’s our quartet gonna do next?”

“Unpack and eat.” Bo answered, taking out her pillow and setting it on her bed. She took out her clothes and began to slip them on.

Lauren sat on her bed, glancing as Bo undressed and pulled on her uniform. Bo turned around and pulled on her shirt, tucking it in as she grabbed her vest. Tamsin cleared her throat as she looked at the brunette. The Valkyrie Witch changed as well, no longer glancing at Bo. Lauren, on the other hand, continued to look at her as she pulled her robe on. Tamsin looked at the blonde and scoffed, walking off with Kenzi to the hall. When the other blonde and brunette pair started out, Bo looked at Lauren, turning around in the doorway to block the latter.

“I’ve seem the way you look at me, Lauren.” The taller brunette began.

“Oh, sorry. I di-”

“Don’t worry, Lewis.” Bo whispered, placing her hand on Lauren’s shoulder.

Bo glanced around, and leant into Lauren, barely kissing her. The blonde woman leant in more, her hand shakily reaching to Bo’s jaw. After a moment in the increasingly heated kiss, Bo pulled away, lips at Lauren’s neck, but not kissing.

“We should go eat.” Bo whispered.

Lauren nodded, dropping her hand, and looking into Bo’s beautiful dark eyes. She looked away and cleared her throat.

“Oh, yeah.” Bo moved out of the way, letting the other woman go first before she closed the door.

Lauren looked ahead, quickly walking ahead, leaving the brunette paces behind. Bo jogged up and grabbed the blonde’s hand. Lauren slowed down, but only a little. It wasn’t until they ran into a sad Nicole and Cosima trying to comfort her that they finally stopped. 

“Hey, what’s wrong you two?” Bo asked, a blushing Lauren at her side.

“Nothing big.” Nicole brushed off.

“Cos?”

“Nic’s fallen for a ‘straight’ girl and she’s in denial.”

“Sorry about that.”

“I’ve had my fair share of straight girls.” Lauren piped in, her hand intertwined with Bo’s.

“... It’s nothing. Nothing. Don’t worry about it. Let’s, um, let’s eat.” Nicole sputtered out, standing up and helping Cosima to her feet as well.

Bo sighed and smirked. “Not even the start of classes and shrapnel’s already hit the fan.”

“Bo.”

“Yeah?”

“Bo can I… can I talk to you after we eat?”

“Of course.”

Lauren put on a small smile and let go of her hand. She walked to the tables, sitting next to Dyson and Tamsin. ‘Great, just great. A new kind of Tri-wizard tournament’, Lauren thought to herself. Throughout the pre dinner, Lauren zoned out, knowing that she already had the brunette witch, and didn't notice that between Dyson and Tamsin, the witch was winning with great stride. Dyson was sadly not able to see the Bo was not into hearing how he and his brothers turned into wolves and chased eachother around when he returned from Scotland. Her attention was drawn back to her friends when the food appeared in front of their very own eyes.  
Lauren instantly grabbed the ladle for the apple cider, pouring it into her goblet as prying hands groped for her item. She then took a spoonful of seasoned potatoes with a chicken breast. She and Tamsin reached for the peas, they glared at eachother at first then, upon realizing whom it was, they gave one another a faux smile. Lauren took a spoonful of those as well as some sweet pudding. Bo, on the other hand, piled up on bread, mashed potatoes, water, dark meat, and only a small slice of pie. As they dug in, silence fell upon the four girls, their inner hunger finally peeking through the carefully drawn veil.  
Once Lauren finished her meal, she chugged down her first goblet of water and headed towards the restroom, waiting for Bo. The brunette watched the other woman and quickly finished her mashed potatoes, drinking the last of her third goblet of water. After two minutes, Bo followed Lauren to the lavatories. When she entered the spacious room, Bo quietly closed the door behind herself, looking around for the blonde student. Lauren peeked around the wall and sighed in relief. She instantly kissed Bo, her hand lightly caressing the other’s jaw. Bo pushed her away, holding her shoulder.

“So, you’re okay with this?” Bo asked.

“Of course, I’ve had a crush on you ever since I first met you… you know… in the anatomy class?”

“Yeah, you were my partner and your hand trailed just ever so lightly down my spine.” Bo answered, reenacting the details onto Lauren.

Lauren shivered as silence fell upon the couple. She leant in, her hand pressed against Bo’s sternum. The brunette heated up the kiss by pressing the other student against the wall. She smiled and bit her lip, looking into the shorter student’s brown eyes.

“Wow, um, you guys got along fast.” A voice sarcastically remarked.

Bo turned her head to look at her friend and sighed in relief. “At least it’s just you.” Lauren sighed, her hands still in their original placement, one against Bo’s chest, the other on her jaw. “Wanna join?”

“Ha ha. No, I’m just going to the bathroom, because this is a bathroom.”

“Restroom.” Lauren corrected. “Hi I’m Lauren.”

“Hi, Lauren, Cosima.” She friendly greeted, shaking her hand.

Lauren smiled back, shaking it confidently. “I should go back.”

“If you want, I think I’ll leave soon, too.” Bo said, kissing Lauren’s cheek.  
They departed leaving the Ravenclaw the think. Bo re-braided Lauren’s silky blonde hair, flattening out her uniform. Lauren reparted the brunette’s dark hair as she gave her last kiss on the cheek. Lauren left first, letting Bo stray for about three minutes in the corridor as Cosima had a few minutes to herself. The young brunette looked to the paintings and sighed.

“Usually, I would berate,” A middle aged bald man said to her. Bo turned around and rolled her eyes.

“Oh, shove it, Georgie.” Bo playfully retorted.

“No harm, nothing but love.” He said with a rueful smile.

Bo gave him a wide grin and left to the dining hall. She walked back to her original spot, Dyson next to his girlfriend and Lauren, who was stuck next to Tamsin. When she saw the blonde doubting the younger woman, Bo instantly went to Tamsin and elbowed her in the back of the head.

“Damnit, Dennis!” Tamsin said in a harsh tone.

“Thank you, Bo.” Lauren whispered, looking away.

“Stop picking on her.” Bo berated the demi-witch.

“How will I have fun then?” Tamsin asked.

“Pick on Kenzi, she loves you. I mean you scare her, but she’s playful enough to get past it.”

Tamsin rolled her eyes and looked at the black haired girl. They began to talk, not noticing the silent couple leave the dining hall early. Lauren held her hand and leant into the taller woman’s shoulder. Bo kissed her forehead and smiled as they neared the tower. Bo stated the password and walked in.

Instantly, Bo kissed her. Lauren pressed back, her hands on either side of the brunette’s head. They parted after a few seconds, both out of breath, and pressed their foreheads together. Bo looked at the beautiful woman in front of her while the other looked down at the brunette’s body. Lauren brought a hand down to stroke the young woman’s side. Bo moved to kiss Lauren’s neck as the latter placed her hands on Dennis’ hips, under the robe. They pulled close to each other and kissed again. Bo roughly pushed Lauren against the wall and kissed her. The blonde student groaned in pain, but quickly got back in, getting pinned against the dark walls of the room. Bo pulled away and looked around, looking for a private area. She smiled and pulled the other into a small room where they could continue.

Bo closed the door, leaving only the two students to the dark and heat. Lauren quickly took off Bo’s robe and sweater vest. She pulled her in by the tie and kissed. Bo pushed off Lauren’s robe as well, ending the kiss to take off the sweater vest she was wearing. Lauren smiled and bit her lip as Bo ripped off her tie and began to unbutton the blonde’s shirt. Lauren unzipped Bo’s skirt and kissed her. She shrugged off her shirt and unbuttoned Dennis’ shirt. Bo threw her shirt into the darkness, pulling in the younger woman for another kiss. Lauren slid her hand down into Bo’s panties. She placed her free hand on the back of Bo’s neck and kissed her as she rubbed the brunette. Bo softly moaned, making Lauren place a gag spell on the young student. Bo let out no sound, the only sign of her consent was through her constant grinding against the blonde’s hand. She grabbed Lauren’s hips and hid her head into her girlfriend’s neck. Bo quickly came to the edge, making herself slow down to enjoy every moment of it. She ground down more against her hand, quickening to reach her climax. She gripped into Lauren’s shoulders as she came. Bo kissed her, her body slightly shaking. After a few moments, she reached up under Lauren’s skirt, going under her underwear and rubbing her clit. Once she undid the gag spell Lauren put on her, Bo dropped to her knees, ripping down the blonde’s underwear. She looked up and made one long stroke up her centre. Lauren let out a sigh, quickly being gagged by Bo. The brunette continue to lick her, holding onto the other’s legs. She started to suck on her clit, feeling to girl above her shake. Bo brought her hand up and slowly drug her finger back and forth, finally pressing in between her folds. Lauren, already shaking from the sensation, brought her hands to her breasts and looked up. Bo continued, feeling the blonde above her start to clench around her fingers. Lauren grabbed Bo’s hand as she came, her abs tightening. She knelt down in front of Bo, undoing her gag spell and kissing her. Lauren smiled and fell into Bo. She laughed quietly as Bo embraced her.  
Lauren illuminated her wand as she searched around to find her clothes. Bo did the same and started dressing. Bo braided Lauren’s hair before pulling her own brown hair into a ponytail. They replaced their wands into their robes as they heard the roccos of other students. Bo, holding Lauren’s hand, left the room, pushing into the flow of students. Once to her dorm, Bo took her toiletries from her trunk and went out to join her friends in the bathroom.  
Lauren went to the bathroom as well, quickly changing and brushing her teeth. She ran back to the dorms, trying not to be caught by Tamsin or Dyson. Once in the dorm, the blonde student went under the covers, warm swaddled in the red wool blanket, falling fast asleep. Bo entered the dorms, going to Lauren’s bedside. In the light of the moonlight, she kissed her forehead and nuzzled her nose into the sleeping blonde's neck. She kissed her cheek and walked to her bed. She pulled the covers up and fell asleep as well.


	7. Slytherin: Shoot P.2

Shaw awoke a month into the year. The persian removed the covers, stretching and going to her dark leather trunk. She opened it and pulled out her robes and began to change. As she pulled off her t-shirt and green plaid flannel bottoms, she felt a light hand on her spine. ‘Damnit’, Shaw thought. She turned around to see Control and that blonde bitch Martine behind her. Martine had her hand on Shaw’s back while Control was leaning against the bedpost, arms crossed. In the low glow of the dark green lights, Shaw could see a slight grin on Control’s pale face.

“Good morning, Shaw.” Control greeted

“Morning.” Shaw said slapping Martine’s hand away. “So, whose side are you choosing this year.”

“I’m going alone.” Control said.

“I’m thinking Samaritaine.” Martine answered.

“Good for you, Control.” Shaw sarcastically directed to the upper classman. “And as for you, who the hell is Samaritaine?”

“You’ll hear about them soon enough.”

“Okay, sure. Anyway, move.” Shaw said pushing through the two students.

Control grabbed Shaw’s wrist and smiled. Her face went still and she fell back. Martine turned around, eyes wide, and she fell, too. Root was standing behind them, looking down at them.

“Should we tie ‘em up just in case?” The raven haired woman asked. Shaw gave her a disbelieving look and scoffed. “Hey sweetie.” She greeted flirtatiously.

“Good morning, Root.” She sighed, rolling her eyes as she pulled her shirt and flannel bottoms back on, deciding not to get ready, yet.

Root smiled at her and cocked her head to the side. “What should we do with them?”

Shaw thought for a second and furrowed her brows. “Leave Control… lock Martine with the Baron.”

Root smiled wide and looked at the stunned blonde. “Would you like to help me?”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

Shaw grabbed Martine’s legs while Root grabbed her under the arms. They lifted her up and walked through the door and up the steps to the main room. They quickly walked through the door and to the door left of their house. Root unlocked it and dropped Martine in there. She lifted the spell and locked the door behind herself. They walked back into their house commons and sat in the chairs. Root looked at the young student and smiled.

“So, do you have any pets?” Shaw just gave the girl a blank stare. “Song… singer… actor… movie?” Shaw continued to look at her without flinching.

Root sighed and smiled. She got up and walked back down to the dorms. Shaw sighed and smirked slightly. As Root neared the door, one of the boys, a tall blue eyed upperclassman, walked towards her. He looked at her, a straight face like Shaw.

“Sorry, but you’re not my type.” Root told him, smirking.

“Root,” he began, “what are you doing with Shaw?”

“Can’t two girls have a little alone time?”

He sighed and looked away. “Nevermind. Have you seen Carter?”

“Pretty sure she’s sleeping.” He nodded and began back to the boy’s dorm. “Oh, and can you tell Harry I like his newest follower?”

Without looking back, John continued through the door. Root smiled and walked into the girl’s dorm. She rested on her bed and sighed. Shaw walked through the door, her eyes dark as she went to her bed. She looked out the window to the night sky high above them. The persian student slumped against the post. Root looked at her, her hands on the bed’s edge as she gazed across the room to the woman she loved. She silently stood up and walked up behind the persian. Her hand meandered to the top of Shaw’s shoulder. The shorter girl jolted and looked at the pale hand. She made no reaction after and looked back out the window. Root climbed onto the bed, not breaking their contact. She leant forward resting her lips against Shaw’s neck. The tall student moved Shaw’s hair out of the way and brushed her lips against the back of her neck. She placed her left hand on her other shoulder and kissed the spot she was on. Shaw closed her eyes and hung her head. Root brought her hand to Shaw’s waist and gripped her tightly, kissing her way to the side of her neck before biting lightly. Shaw gasped almost silently and gripped the green wool blanket. Root knelt right behind Shaw and moved her other hand to her hip. She trailed both hands to Shaw’s abdomen and nipped her earlobe. Shaw moaned and leant back into the lanky girl. She turned around and kissed Root. The raven-haired student placed her hands on either side of Shaw’s face while the latter placed them on her waist, pulling Root closer. A stirring began across the room making Shaw almost push Root off the bed. She looked across to see one of the other girls, a frizzy-haired black girl, who was two years younger than them, twist around in her sheets.

Root sat back up on her knees. “It’s okay, Sameen.” She whispered. “Why don’t we continue this later.”

Shaw nodded and and watched as the other student walked back to her bed. She slid under the covers and started to drift back to sleep. Root, on the other hand, went under her blanket and began the 2nd volume of Algorithms. She looked over the book to the sleeping persian and bit her lip before glancing back down at the book. As the sun rose, Shaw woke up and stretched again. She looked across to see Root fast asleep with the book against her chest. Shaw looked around the room and silently sped walked to the sleeping figure. She put the bookmark into its place and closed it, setting it on the bedside table. Root opened her eyes slightly to spot the ‘kind’ persian and smiled slightly. Shaw sighed and walked back spotting the 7th year student still on the ground, but asleep. Shaw smirked and undid the stun spell Root had put on Control just four hours earlier. She went to her trunk and grabbed her school supplies. Her hands brushed across an old leather bound book from her mother, smiling slightly. She sighed and turned around, face to collar bone with the tall brunette. Shaw growled quietly and looked up.

“Good morning, sweetie.”

“You already said that.”

“Yes, but, that was before all of that.”

“All of what?” Shaw asked rolling her eyes.

“Don’t act like it didn’t happen, Sameen.” Root said in slight disbelief. Shaw gave her a stern look and walked to the commons. “Oh, I see. Nevermind, Sam.”

Shaw clenched her jaw and seethed as she briskly walked to the dark green arm chair. As she sat down, the door opened revealing a very pissed off Martine. The blonde was even more annoyed than Shaw was at the moment. She walked straight to the persian, wand at the ready. Her eyes were lit up like embers in a fire. She opened her mouth, but Shaw was faster.

“Expelliarmus!” Shaw exclaimed.

“Obscuro!” Martine yelled, after she caught her wand.

“Liberacorpus.” Shaw growled. “Muffliato!”

“Sectumsempra.” Martine said, a devilish smile appearing across her face. Shaw groaned as cuts appeared on her body.

“Confundus!” A voice called out.

“Stupefy!” Shaw cast at the blonde, seeing the stranger’s spell wasn’t against her. Shaw turned around to see Root standing back. “I can handle her.”

“I know,” Root whispered, placing a hand on Shaw’s jaw. Shaw let her for a second before pulling her hand away. “Ferula.” The taller student whispered. Shaw’s cuts from Martine’s spell were instantly covered. She cringed as the bindings cleaned her wounds. Root sighed and looked past the persian to the blonde girl on the ground. “It won’t make them go away.” Root whispered. Shaw nodded and sighed. Root huffed,“ So, what do we do with her… again?”

“Hmm… how about… put her in the chair.” Shaw said, too tired to truly care anymore.

Root nodded. “I got the arms, you got the legs?”

Shaw confirmed with a nod, picking up their rival and placing her in one of the arm chairs. She sighed afterwards and walked to one of the free chairs. She closed her eyes for a while, waking when she felt the soft hand of Root on her shoulder. She put her hand on her own shoulder as she looked up to see no one. Shaw blinked a few times and scoffed. She got up, going out to the main hall where she spotted Cosima and two blonde students. Shaw backed up, running into someone taller than her. Root. The taller girl placed her hand on the small of Shaw’s back. She slid her hand down, grabbing her lower lumbar before moving past to join the two blondes. Shaw tried to slap away her hands, clenching her jaw and growling. She walked to them and sat next to the curly haired blonde woman.

“Hey, Sameen!” Cosima greeted happily. “How’d you sleep?”

“... Fine.” She greeted in a flat tone.

“This is Delphine,” She introduced, gesturing to the woman next to Shaw, “and Lauren.” She said, gesturing towards the other woman currently thumb wrestling with Root.

“Oh, Cosima, j’ai oublié te dire, I really enjoy the book, Carmilla. C’est très mystérieux, je l’aime.” Delphine told Cosima, placing her hand on the small brunette’s.

Shaw and Cosima both regarded the action, the small woman looking at Delphine, and Shaw looking at their hands. The latter looked ahead and sighed. 

“You okay Sam?” Root asked.

“Dandy, thanks for asking.” Shaw said breaking out of her trance.

Root smiled her cocky smile and winked her two eyed wink at Shaw, earning a feigned grimace. She smiled wider and continued to talk with Lauren.

“I heard you and Bo are together.”

“Yeah, it’s… amazing. She’s amazing.”

“Oh my god, you guys!” Waverly cut in, sitting across Cosima. “Oh, hi, I’m Waverly, Waverly Earp.”

“Cosima Niehaus.” The dreadlocked girl greeted, shaking her hand. “I feel like I recognize that name… oh, do you know Nicole?”

“Oh… yeah…” Waverly awkwardly answered.

“Mince. I think I forgot my book back à la chambre, can you come with me, Cosima? I don’t want meet with Aldous alone.”

“Of course.”

Cosima closed the book and got out with Delphine. "Bye Sam, Lauren, Waverly, and… sorry I never got your name.”

“Call me Root.”

“And Root.”

Delphine and Cosima walked away, their hands close, but barely touching. Root looked at them, then Shaw and sighed. Lauren nudged her and nodded in Shaw’s direction, Root confirmed, then rested her head on her arms. Shaw stood up and walked to the restroom. As she passed the raven haired beauty, the small woman placed her thumb against Root’s spine and quickly stroked down. Root looked behind herself, her back arching from the bizarre motion. Shaw’s mouth twitched into a smirk as she continued down the hall. Root excused herself from the table and followed her, intrigued by the action. As she walked to the bathroom, Root passed by Bo and Nicole, not knowing who they were, but them knowing who she was. They looked at her as she followed Shaw, smiling when they saw the couple. Root entered, looking around the door to Shaw.

“Hey sweetie.”

“Hi Root.”

“Why the sudden show of affection?”

“I just wanted to make sure you weren’t too mad at me.”

“I could never be mad at you, Sameen.”

Shaw chuckled and stepped closer to the taller woman. “That’s great.”

Root bit her lip, blushing and glanced away. “It is.”

Shaw shook her head, smirking to herself. She stepped back and walked out the door. Root leant against the wall and sighed. Shaw then rushed back in, grabbing two handfuls of Root’s lapel and yanked her into a kiss. When the taller woman tried to place her hand on Shaw’s jaw, the persian was gone. Root placed her fingers on her lips and smiled wide. She laughed and walked out. Shaw was already back at the table, talking with Lauren while Waverly and Nicole conversed, and Bo talked with a scary looking blonde. The teachers filed in, taking their spots as a que for the students to disembark to their correct tables. Shaw and Root walked to the Slytherin table, Nicole and Waverly to the Hufflepuff, and Lauren, the scary blonde, and Bo all staying at the Gryffindor table. Shaw sat down, leaving room for Reese and Finch. Root sat across from her and smiled. As John and Reese sat down on either side of her, Shaw looked away, trying to make the least amount of eye contact with the woman across her. She scooted over, making room for the upperclassmen. Carter and Zoe, two 7th year students, sat down. Carter next to John and Zoey next to Root. The older brunette sighed and brushed her hair out of her eyes, pausing when she saw Root. She looked back at John and then Shaw. Finch gave off a protective air, not sure what to make of their newest addition.

“Good morning Miss Groves. Miss Carter. Miss Morgan.” Finch greeted, nodding towards the three women.

“Oh relax Harry, I’m one of the good guys now.” Root confirmed.

“That’s great to hear, Miss Groves.”

Shaw looked at Reese then at Harold. “Can we really trust her?” John asked.

“Yeah, can we? I mean, she tried to torture me.” Shaw added. Root kicked her under the table, still keeping that wide smile on her face. “Ow, what, it’s true?”

“That was for help and basic information.”

“Basic information? What exactly does that include?” Carter asked, peering over to look at the young raven haired woman.

“That is a secret.” Root answered, glancing at Finch then Shaw.

“Finch, whatever happened to Bear?” Shaw asked.

“Oh, he’s staying at Mister Fusco’s for the school year.”

“Do you really think that Lionel’s parents are willing to take care of a dog that’s not theirs?”

“Yes, Miss Shaw, I have the utmost trust that Mister Fusco will take great care of Bear while we are gone.”

“But-”

“Shaw, why don’t you write to Bear if you’re that worried about him?” Shaw glared at John, earning a chuckle from the other women at the table and a slight neutral smiled from Finch at the witty remark.

The food appeared in front of the group. Shaw instantly went for the sausage links, grabbing a biscuit and slice of tomato, finally pouring herself a glass of water in record time. Root reached for the potatoes and greens, grabbing a few seasoned mushrooms and pouring a maroon coloured drink. The others fought over the butterbeer placed for those over 16, except Finch who grabbed the water. Root looked at Shaw’s plate, watching as the young woman scarfed down the meat and tomato. She slowed down on the biscuit, putting a small amount of butter on it. Root started by drinking out of the goblet, then ate the potatoes, mushrooms, and then the greens. Shaw and Root finished first, only silence amongst the young crowd. Shaw could hear the stuck up Martine.

“How was your nap, Martine?” Root taunted the blonde with bruises.

Martine turned around, her face getting red as she saw who called her out. The 7th year, Greer held her shoulder as she tried to lunge at Root. Shaw internally gawked at Root’s audacity and smirked. The taller woman looked at Shaw and smiled her wide grin. It was so genuine, like a kid playing with a puppy. She was so happy, so giddy. Shaw felt her body go flush as she looked at Root, something she really hadn’t felt before, seeing that she had a pretty nihilistic view of the world and the people who walked it. She looked away from the smiling woman and looked at her empty plate, grabbing another piece of meat to busy herself. Root noticed and wrapped her feet around one of Shaw’s legs. Shaw looked up a little and blushed slightly, refusing to meet Root’s eyes. Root excused herself from the table, leaving to get her robes. Shaw watched Root until she left the hall, excusing herself for the same reason, seeing that she was wearing pj bottoms and a thin cotton shirt. When she arrived at the Slytherin House Commons, Shaw walked up the steps to see Martine standing across the room from Root, who was currently on the ground trying to find her wand in the dark room. Shaw whipped her wand out.

“Alarte Ascendare!” Martine commanded. Root was sent flying into the ceiling, getting knocked back down to the ground. She weakly got up on her hands and knees, arms shaking.

“CARPE RETRACTUM!” Shaw yelled with all her might. Martine was sent flying to Shaw. The persian instantly punched the blonde in the face, forcing her to the ground. “Flipendo!” Shaw stated, flipping Martine backwards. Shaw walked closer, fire in her veins. “Impedimenta. Cru-”

“EXPELLIARMUS!” Root exclaimed, sitting up. Shaw looked directly at the bloodied up witch. Root limped to Shaw and held her hand. “You’ll regret it, Sameen.”

Shaw looked at her, a slight frown on her face. She sighed in defeat and kissed Root. The Taller brunette kissed back, wincing as she felt a bolt of pain shoot through her arm.

“Ferula.” Shaw whispered between a kiss.

Root squeezed her eyes tighter in pain as the bandages forced her cuts together and repaired the damage Martine inflicted. Root pulled away, looking back at Martine and smirked. She walked to her bed, grabbing her books and clothes, and waited for Shaw to do the same. They walked out together to the close bathroom as they got ready for school. Shaw walked into the empty bathroom after Root, locking it. The taller woman turned around, looking at the smirking persian girl. She walked closer, setting her belongings on the counter. Shaw kissed her, forcing her against the wall, knocking the breath out of Root. She tugged on her pants, pulling them to the ground. Her hand felt up Root’s pale abdomen, finally getting to her breast. Root pulled off her tank top and threw it to the ground, she kissed Shaw’s neck, biting down as she reached the pulse point. She pulled off the shorter woman’s shirt, leaning down to kiss her tan breast. Shaw combed her fingers through the other’s sleek hair, her eyes closed as Root started to suck on her nipple, lightly biting. Root continued, glancing up as she pushed her hand down into Shaw’s underwear. Sameen gasped, furrowing her eyebrows. Root smiled in response and started to rub her clit. After a few moments, she slowly pressed her first finger into Shaw. She felt Shaw contract once, smiling again. Shaw brought Root up to kiss her, grinding down against her hand. She moaned, coming close to her climax.

“Root.” Shaw quietly gasped out, finally tipping over the edge.

Root held Shaw as her legs started to give out. She knelt down with the smaller woman and smiled.


	8. Ravenclaw: Cophine P. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! Happy Channukah! Happy (early) Kwanzaa! Any prompts for Wayhaught part 2? Or Doccubus part 2?

“Merde.” Delphine whispered. 

 

She sat up, the red novella against her chest, and rubbed her eyes ending with yawn. Her curly hair fell in front of her face. Her hands were freezing from holding the book above her covers all night. Delphine crawled to the end of the bed to her luggage. She opened it, quietly pushing the top to the ground. With a soft clatter, Delphine took out her clothes and toiletries. She scooted off the bed and softly padded to the door. Her hands were still shaking from the cold, but she managed to continue down to the fireplace.

 

“Incendio.” She whispered. 

 

The furnace lit up quickly illuminating the room and instantly warming it. She smiled and warmed up her hands. She knelt down to get closer as the room reflected purple and blue. Delphine didn’t notice that there were eyes on her. Not until the voyeuring student placed their hand on her shoulder. Delphine turned around, looking up at the 7th year student, Aldous.

 

“Leaky.” She whispered, a faux smile appearing on her lips.

 

“What are you doing out here so early?”

 

“We were going to study. What are you doing here?” Cosima cut in.

 

“I came to stay in the dark. A beautiful night, it is.” Aldous lied, turning to face the american.

 

“If it’s alright with you, Delphine and I would love some privacy.”

 

“Of course. Delphine, Cosima.” He said, nodding as he left.

 

“Merci, Cosima.”

 

“That’s what friends are for.” She said with a smile. Cosima smiled and knelt in front of the fireplace.

 

After a few moments of silence passed, Delphine sighed and smirked. “I… I can’t stop thinking about that kiss…” She whispered earning a quick look from the brunette. “I know sexuality is a spectrum… as a woman interested in science, the laws of nature codify the rules of… but.. who’s to say rules can’t be broken?”

 

Delphine looked down as she inched a hand on top of Cosima’s. She leant in to kiss the younger woman, placing her free hand on Cosima’s jaw to kiss her deeper. The latter leant back and placed her hand on the french student’s shoulder. She slowly pulled away, the only sound being the crackling fire. Delphine had her head dipped, trying not to look the brunette in the eyes. Cosima, on the other hand could only look at Delphine. This beautiful blonde woman sitting across her, this woman whom just kissed her.

 

“Désolée” Delphine apologized.

 

“Don’t be.” Cosima whispered as she pecked the french student’s cheek.

 

Cosima stood up and walked to the dorms, leaving Delphine a blushing fool. The blonde woman placed her hand on her own cheek and smiled. She stood up and extinguished the flames, grabbing her clothes and walking to the bathroom. She smiled again as she closed the door behind herself. Delphine went to the stalls locking it and started to change and prepare for breakfast. She walked out, placing her hands on the counter, clothes draped over her shoulder. 

 

“Good morning Delph!” A cheery voice called.

 

The blonde looked up to see Lauren standing there with her clothes in hand. “Bon matin, Lauren.”

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“Oui, merci.”

 

“You just seem a little. Different.” Lauren said with a smile as she leant against the door frame.

 

“Et toi, you seem happier. Bubbly.”

 

Lauren blushed and bit her nail. “I found someone.”

 

“Who?”

 

“Bo. You know that brunette from the train. Not the persian, but the tall beautiful brunette.”

 

“C’est bon! What happened?”

 

“We kissed… and… well… more.”

 

“Well, amazing.”

 

“You?”

 

“Maybe someone.”

 

“Whom?”

 

Delphine tucked a curl behind her hair and smiled. “This… amazing, smart, attractive, both body and mind… woman.”

 

“Why am I not shocked that it’s a girl.”

 

“I kissed her. We kissed. I…”

 

Lauren walked over and placed her hand on Delphine’s shoulder. “I’m proud of you, Delph. Can you do my hair?”

 

Delphine laughed and nodded. She spun her finger in a circle to signal Lauren to turn around and began to brush and braid the sleek blonde hair.

 

Cosima walked down the long corridor, a hand trailing the brick walls. She sighed and laughed. 

 

“I should’ve kissed back.” She leant against the wall and slid down.

 

“Kiss her then.” A familiar voice commanded.

 

Cosima looked up to see Shaw standing in front of her. She smiled as Shaw held her hand out to pull Cosima up. Cosima hugged Shaw tightly for a second and walked back to the Ravenclaw tower.

 

“Aww, such a sweetheart.” A teasing voice whispered behind Shaw.

 

“Root.” The persian seethed as she turned around, placing a hand on the raven haired woman’s neck. She squeezed once, then again, soon dropping her hand to her side.

 

Cosima briskly walked to the Ravenclaw commons, sighing and evening out her heart rate, but also quickening it by her constant pacing. Delphine walked in after taking a morning shower, her curly hair in very loose and wet ringlets. She had her pajamas over her arm and the toiletries bag in her left hand. She looked up, pulling her hair from her face as she looked at the dreadlocked young woman. Cosima walked closer.

 

“Comment te sens-tu, Cosima?” Delphine worriedly asked. After a confused look, she translated. “How are you feeling?”

 

“I just…” Cosima began, cutting herself off as she took the taller woman by the back of the neck and pulled her into a kiss.

 

Delphine placed her hands on Cosima’s jaw and deepened the kiss. She stepped closer as Cosima moved her arm so her elbow was at the back Delphine's neck to pull her closer. The brunette tilted her head to the side and took her glasses off, holding them with her off hand as she lightly grasped the older woman’s hand. Delphine slid her hand down to the brunette’s hip, gripping tight and tugging her closer. They kissed for a few more moments before pulling away. Once apart, Delphine looked down into those dark brown eyes, focused on their dilation and how deep the colour was, almost black. She bit her lip and kissed Cosima lightly before truly parting.

 

“Thank you.” Cosima whispered.

 

“C’est rien.” Delphine flirtatiously commented in her native tongue.

 

The french student walked out to the corridors as Cosima smiled her wide, and giddy, grin. The small brunette’s heart was beating as fast as it possibly could. She lightly placed her fingertips on her lips. Her stomach was doing backflips and she could feel the redness in her cheeks. She exhaled quickly and sat in one of the arm chairs. Delphine was so happy, excited at the mutual feelings and ready for whatever cane her way.


	9. Hufflepuff: Wayhaught; P. 2

Waverly ran down the steps to the kitchen, through the barrels and into the commons. Her heart was racing on the last leg of her race to the dorms. Rosie was on her bed, reading a magazine she bought in Hogsmeade. She set it down and walked to the heavy breathing student.

 

“What’s up?” She asked.

 

Waverly placed her hands on her knees and held up a finger.

 

~3 weeks earlier~

 

“So you and Nicole are dating?” Lauren asked.

 

“Yup.” Waverly confirmed.

 

“Well, are you taking her to Yule Ball?”

 

“Yeah, I mean I want to. Are you taking Bo?”

 

“I want to but I really don’t know how to ask her.”

 

“Just tell her you love her, and you want to take someone that you love.” Root suggested.

 

“I’m taking Aldous.” Delphine whispered.

 

They all looked at her. Waverly wrapped an arm around her shoulders and cocked her head to the side. “Does Cosima know?”

 

“No. But… what will they think if I bring a girl.”

 

“It’s not illegal to be out with someone of the same gender.” Lauren objected.

 

“Je sais, Lauren.” She murmured.

 

“You love her right? Go with her. It shouldn’t be some kind of crime to love her. Go with her. We all did and kissed the girl, too. We all share the same secret, Delphine. We love girls!”

 

“Arrete! Je l’aime, mais je ne peux pas l’amener!” Delphine snapped, getting up. She sighed and fell back down to the bench. “I can’t ask her. Do you know what people would think?”

 

“I can’t believe you. I thought you were better.” Lauren spat, walking away.

 

“Umm... I- I should go shouldn’t I?” A timid voice choked out as it cracked through the tense air.

 

Delphine looked up, meeting the sad brown eyes of Cosima. Delphine sprung up as Cosima walked away, who was wiping away her tears, and jogged after her. Root looked down and shook her head. Waverly was slumped down into the bench. She sighed and looked up at the raven haired hacker.

 

“Well shit.” Waverly muttered.

 

“I should calm Lauren down.”

 

“Okay. See you around?”

 

“Of course, Waves.” She answered with a slight smirk.

 

Waverly got up and walked to the small gazebo. She leant against the bar and sighed. She laughed at her thoughts.

 

“Teen probs.” She dramatically sighed.

 

“So she kissed the girl, and left after ten minutes of kissing five minutes of touching, the four more minutes of light little pecks. Little words here and there but I’m just wondering, what are you wearing to Yule Ball?”

 

Waverly turned around and smiled at the woman with a southern accent. “I don’t know, I don’t want to clash with you.”

 

“But we should wear complementary colours.”

 

“I have a magazine we can look through. It’s a few Bazaar magazines.” Waverly said as she hugged the southern brit. Nicole hughed back and sat on the bench.

 

“You two are close.” Rosie broke in, chuckling as Nicole scooted over for the blonde with a nose piercing. “Don’t worry, I’m one of you, well like Waverly at least. I’m Rosie.” She greeted, reaching down to shake her hand. Rosie sat down on the other side of Waverly, forcing the brunette to scoot over.

 

~December 25; Hufflepuff Girl’s 4th-6th Year Dorms~

 

“He’s back, trying to get me back. He fought her. Bloody hell, Rosie, he’s pissed.”

 

Rosie sprung off the bed and to Waverly. She placed her hands on the brunette’s shoulders.

 

“Who?!”

 

“Champ!”

 

Rosie sprinted out, dragging Waverly behind. After a few moments of gathering her bearings, Waverly pulled ahead and lead the blonde up the stairs and through the hallways and to the backlot of the snowy school. The scene was set so, Champ was on the ground, Shaw was standing next to him as Nicole punched him. Root was looking at her nails and sighed. She looked up at Waverly and smiled. The short brunette ran to Nicole and pulled her off of the immature boy-man. Nicole was out of breath, her hands red and bloodied up. She tucked a stray hair behind her ear and curled her hands into fists again.

 

~30 Minutes Ago~

 

Waverly leant into the younger, but considerably taller, redhead. Nicole smiled, hugging her closer, and rubbed her arm to warm her up.

 

“Cold?” Nicole asked.

 

“Next to you, not anymore.”

 

“It’s Saturday, Hogsmeade should be open. Maybe we can go to Three Broomsticks.”

 

“Sounds like fun.” She whispered as they walked down to the small town.

 

“Wait here, I have something for you.” Waverly excitedly whispered, pecking her cheek.

 

As the small brunette jogged off, a dark figure came towards Nicole.

 

“I saw all that, you know.”

 

“Not now Champ.” Nicole protested calmly as Champ trapped her between him and the stone wall.

 

“You’re, like together now, aye?” He slurred in his scottish accent. “That’s disgusting. Disgusting!” Nicole pushed him away and continued to Hogsmeade. “So as soon as we break up, you just swoop in a steal my girl?” He said loudly as they entered the busy village.

 

“Okay, lower your voice.” She hissed at him. “Waverly doesn’t belong to anyone.”

 

“Yeah, well, blah blah blah, feminine, blah blah blah-”

 

“Champ,” Waverly cut in, almost walking into the staggering student. “you’re drunk, and apparently a raging homophobe.”

 

“Oh, do you say that just because she’s a girl?”

 

“Champ-”

 

“Just taking her side. You know, everytime I finish and fail my finals, you would say, ‘That’s okay, Champ, you have nothing to prove.’ But that’s a lie, you’re datin’ a top ten.”

 

People stopped and looked at the young Hufflepuffs. Waverly gritted her teeth and curled her hands into fists. An older brunette boy in their house let go of his girlfriend’s hand and stood up for Waverly and Nicole.

 

“Well, I guess that’d be their own private business.”

 

“Thank you Cedric. Let’s get you out of here.” Nicole whispered as she drug the drunk student out of the town and to the vacant road. Waverly followed close behind.

 

As they left, Champ spun around about to the younger woman and swung at her. Nicole quickly ducked and punched him in the gut. She gritted her teeth and kicked him in the groin before she pulled him to the ground.

 

“Nicci! Stop!” Waverly commanded.

 

Nicole ignored and punched him in the face. Waverly tried pulling her off, but sighed with anger as it failed. She sprinted through to the only friend she thought could help, Rosie.

 

~15 Minutes Later~

 

“What the fuck were you thinking?” Rosie berated. As Nicole opened her mouth, the blonde interrupted. “That was a rhetorical question. We need to get him out of here.”

 

“Just drop him off in front of the Three Broomsticks.” Shaw suggested.

 

“Good idea, Sam.” Root complimented, kissing her cheek. Shaw blushed a little and cleared her throat.

 

“We’ll take care of the body. We’re Slytherin, people expect it.”

 

“Okay, let’s go.” Waverly whispered, walking back to the school, blonde and redhead in tow. She smiled as she felt Nicole slip her hand in hers, gripping tight as they walked.

 

~3 Hours Later~

 

“Come on Haught.” Waverly said to the nervous girl.

 

“Don’t laugh.” She called from the stall.

 

“Promise.” She said.

 

“Okay, you promise?”

 

“Yes I already promised.”

 

Nicole sighed and exited the stall wearing that sleek gradient violet dress. She looked at the ground as Waverly gawked at her. She took a few wary steps towards her girlfriend as she wrapped her arms around Nicole’s waist. She tilted up the redhead’s chin to trap their lips in a kiss. Nicole smiled and placed her hands on Waverly's hips.

 

“Stunning.” Waverly whispered. She back away and pulled Nicole to the counter. “Make up. Quick.”

 

Nicole nodded and stood next to Waverly as they put on their make up. Nicole kissed the brunette’s hand and led her to the Great Hall. She smiled at her girlfriend as they saw their other house friends in a corner talking. Bo, wearing her low cut sheer black dress, was kissing Lauren, who was wearing a loose deep blue dress that fell to the top of her heels. Root was holding Shaw’s hands, talking to her and smiling. She wore a dark cherry red that was tight to her skin, similar to Shaw’s black dress that clung close to her curves. Nicole and Waverly neared the two couples and stood behind her girlfriend, hands on her hips, and held her close.

 

“Wow, you all look beautiful.” Waverly said.

 

“I love your dress, Nicole.” Bo complimented.

 

“Thank you! So where’s Cosima and Delph?” Nicole asked.

 

“Last time I checked, she wasn’t coming. Her and Cos were talking about going to the library.”

 

“Lame.” Shaw cut in.

 

“Let’s dance.” Waverly suggested.

 

“Okay, Root? Lauren?”

 

“I’ll join in.” Bo answered.

 

“May I have this dance Sam?” Root asked, holding out her hand.

 

“Whatever.” Sameen said, taking her pale hand.

 

They all went out, Root and Shaw to the center, Nicole and Waves next to them, and Bo keeping Lauren to the side. Waverly held Nicole’s hand, and placed her other hand on the redhead’s shoulder. Nicole pulled her close and wrapped her arm around her waist. They waltzed for seven long songs, pulling close and pushing away as they danced the night away. Waverly finally closed the gap with a short peck on the lips. Nicole blushed and tucked her head onto the shorter woman’s shoulder. Waverly looked past Nicole to spot the tall blonde and the short glass wearing brunette waltzing in the corner.

 

“Cos and Delphine skipped on the library, I see.”

 

Nicole peered around and looked at the Ravenclaw couple. They were smiling and laughing, kissing a few times. Delphine winked at Waverly and smiled as she danced with her girlfriend. Though, for Waverly, among all of the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students, Waverly only had her eyes on Nicole. They left early, escaping to the dorms. Being the only ones there from the 1-3rd year students’ Winter Break, they were practically alone. Waverly brought Nicole to her bed, pulling her into a kiss as they fell onto the golden sheets. Nicole cuddled the smaller woman and pulled away, brushing away a stray hair before pecking her forehead. Waverly snuggled into her, dragging her hand up and down Nicole’s side as she tried to find the zipper. Finally catching the metal, she tugged it down until she reached the bottom of the teeth. Waverly slid her hand between the fabric and Nicole’s back. The redhead shivered and kissed the brunette. She smiled and began to unbutton Waverly’s dress. The brunette hopped off of her bed and shimmied out of the dress. She grabbed the hanger at the bottom of her bed and hung up the shimmering cloth. Nicole stood up and kissed Waverly as she took off her dress and laid it out on her bed. She took Waverly’s hand and kissed her palm, smiling as she pecked the brunette’s cheek then lips. Waverly giggled softly and wrapped her arms around Nicole’s neck. She felt the younger woman’s her become entangled into her hair. Their lips locked and Nicole shifted her other hand up to Waverly’s jaw. Haught backed up into Waverly’s bed, sitting down as the older brunette stood between Nicole’s legs. She pushed against her, making the redhead scoot back for Waverly to kneel on the bed with her.

 

Nicole placed her hand on the Earp’s hip, parting to brush a hair out of Waverly’s eyes. She smiled and moved her mouth to Earp’s jaw, pecking down to her neck. Waverly closed her eyes and warily placed her hand on Nicole’s jaw as the other meandered to the hook of her counterpart’s bra. She unhooked it and moved her right hand to the front of the bra to pull it off. Nicole took it and tossed it onto luggage at the end of the bed. She brought her hands to Waverly’s rib cage as she kissed and nipped the older woman’s neck and clavicle. Her nails lightly dug into her girlfriend’s ribs. She unhooked the strapless bra Waverly wore and tossed it off to the ground. Nicole trailed her mouth down the brunette’s neck to her breast. She felt the other woman’s chest rapidly fall at the warmth as she clamped her mouth around her girlfriend’s nipple. Waverly sighed softly and combed her fingers through the sleek red hair. She placed her hand on Nicole’s back, brushing her thumb over the dark circular scars. The redhead came back up and kissed Waverly softly. The latter pushed until Nicole was on her back, climbing on top of her. She pressed her thumb into Nicole’s breast, rolling around the bud of her nipple. 

 

Nicole bit her lip and drug her fingers down Waverly’s sternum to the curve of her hip. She looked up at the young Earp and kissed her as she scooted her hand down the black spandex and past the underwear she wore. Waverly quietly sucked in some air as she felt Nicole’s hand move past her slit. She felt the kisses slow down as Nicole moved her finger up and down, parting the folds. She continued to slowly slid her fingers through, kissing Waverly’s jaw lightly. Waverly looked down at Nicole and nodded. An almost inaudible moan escaped her lips as Nicole began to rub her clit. She sighed and pressed a kiss against the young woman’s temple. Nicole continued to rub her, slowly sitting up. As Waverly shifted, Nicole went faster, rubbing the bud between her first and middle finger. She slowly slid a finger into the brunette, feeling the walls quickly contract against it. Her lips trailed up and down Waverly’s neck. She nipped at the pulse point, eliciting a soft moan from the smaller woman. Waverly ground against her hand, wrapping her arms around the younger woman’s neck to hide her soft moans. Her breath came in at faster intervals as she came closer to the edge. Finally, Nicole hooked her finger into Waverly’s g-spot, forcing Waverly over the edge.

 

“Crap.” Waverly quietly gasped. 

 

She covered her mouth with her hand and exhaled quickly a few times. Her abs tightened and she gripped Nicole’s shoulder tightly. She loosened her grip and sighed, chuckling lightly. Nicole kissed her softly, cradling her head in one hand as she took her fingers out and embraced the younger Earp. Waverly kissed back and pulled the golden covers over their bodies. Nicole extinguished the lights and held her girlfriend close.


	10. Gryffindor: Doccubus P.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter, sorry it took so long. I hope you've enjoyed this epic. If you have any prompts, with Summer in sight I'm freer. So please hit me up, and thank you for reading!

“Who’s ready for a second semester?” Lauren sarcastically groaned as she and Root left the dining hall. 

“I don’t know, my grades from last year weren’t so bad.”

“Dark Arts is kicking my arse.”

“I can help you. I know that Mad Eye keeps his door open 20 minutes after classes.”

“I’m fine. I just needed to recognize the spell names and effects. I know the hand motions and emotions but I just can’t remember what they go to.”

“That makes no sense-”

“Root!” A slightly excited voice called. “Root, you’ve gotta come see this. Greer’s trying to hold back a pissed Martine after Bo called her a bottle blonde!”

“Bo!” Lauren whispered.

Shaw lead the way, a smile on her face as Root and Lauren followed her to the quad. She stopped as she saw Bo sitting on the bench with a cut and bruised lip. 

“Bo!” Lauren exclaimed as she ran to her girlfriend, kneeling in front of the brunette and checked her injury.

“I’m fine.” Bo sighed, chuckling softly.

“Did she get you?”

“No, I slipped on my robe.” She sarcastically chuckled.

“It was pretty bad, but also hilarious.” A dreadlocked student cut in.

Lauren huffed and stood up. “It’s not too bad. What happened?”

“Well,” Bo began, “Delphine gave Cosima a light peck on the cheek as we were studying, then that homophobic bitch made, like, and ‘ugh’ noise at it. She glared at them, so being the kind friend-”

“Malevolent.”

“Protective friend that I am, I called her out on it.”

“Yup. She bitched about the bible then Greer held her back by the robe. She slid out and popped Bo in the mouth.” Cosima finished.

Lauren sighed and looked at the two. “How’s Delphine?”

“She said she was going to the dorms. She wanted some time alone after that.” Cosima said, glancing to the bushes.

“Any idea of where she is?” Bo asked.

“My guess is in the library.” Lauren answered in a low tone. “I’ll go check on her.” She said, going to the ‘safe space’.

Bo nodded and walked towards her dreadlocked friend. “I’ve never seen Sam like this.” She whispered to Cosima as they looked at the Slytherin couple.

“It’s nice.”

“I agree. She’s less shy and aggressive. She even seems more open.”

“Yeah. Same can be said about you and Lauren, at least the change part.”

“How?”

“You’re much more mature, you think before you act. You seem to actually rely on your intuition rather than your feelings. Lauren makes you act more comfortable, relaxed. You two are perfect for each other.”

“Thanks.”

~

“Hey, Delphine, you okay?” Lauren asked the blonde in a hushed tone.

“Oui.” She answered quickly, not looking up from her book. The american scooted closer to her friend and hugged her. Delphine leant into her, tucking her head into Lauren’s arm. “J'ai peur, Lauren. J'ai peur parce que, les homophobes sont très violents.” She whispered, hugging Lewis closer. “Je m’inquiète pour nous.”

“As long as we’re all together, nothing can tear us apart. No one will hurt you, because if they do, they’ll meet the wrath of Shaw and Root, those girls are absolutely insane.”

Delphine chuckled and pulled away. “Thank you.”

“Go talk to Cosima she’s worried. You know she loves you, right?”

“Oui.” Delphine sighed. “I’m afraid of the teasing.”

Lauren nodded. “I wish I could say that it ends, but that’s the curse of love like ours, as long as we stand alongside our partner, we’ll get dirty looks and blasphemy directed at us.” She informed her friend, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Delphine nodded and looked out into the walkway where Cosima was standing. “Cosima, mon pauvre petit chiot.” She whispered, getting up to hug the short brunette. 

Lauren excused herself as the couple sat back down at the table. She meandered the empty hallways of Hogwarts, looking out at the courtyards which reflected their lack of colour to that of the darkness above. Her hair swept in the soft, calm breeze. A soft hand was placed at the bottom of her neck. She gasped and turned around into Bo’s grasp. Her lips curved into a smile as she kissed the brunette softly. She tucked a hair behind her ear as she pulled away.

“You really are a good friend, Bo.” Lauren whispered to the young brunette.

“So are you.”

Lauren smiled and looked down. “Well I don’t-”

Bo cut her off with a chaste kiss, holding her head with a hand. She pulled away, looking into the blonde's dark brown eyes. “You’re a wonderful friend, Doc.”

“I…” Lauren whispered trailing off.

“I love you, too.”

Bo kissed Lauren again, pulling the shy blonde closer by her lapel. She tilted her head, trailing a hand up to her peer’s jaw. The brunette grabbed the edge Lauren's vest, slipping her hand up her stomach and to her breast. Her girlfriend quietly moaned at Bo’s icy touch on her soft warm flesh.

“Not here.” Lauren breathed to Dennis.

“Where?”

“Upperclass bathrooms.”

“They're so far away.”

“But more private.” Lauren smirked, speaking against Bo’s neck.

“Okay.” She shakily responded with a soft chuckle.

Bo bit her lip as they quickly walked to the private bathrooms. She glanced back at the blonde, smiling and closed the door behind herself. Her fingers quickly found and unfastened the loose gold and red tie. She threw it to the floor and unzipped the knee high skirt her girlfriend wore at regulation height. Bo smiled and kissed Lauren's cheek and jaw. She pressed her hand against the hem of the taller woman's shirt and vest, sliding it under her clothes and against her abs. She felt the quivering muscles under her fingertips. Lauren’s heart rate spiked as their skin made contact. She wrapped her arms around Bo’s neck and kissed her. Dennis inched her hand further up, sliding under the bra and kneading Lauren’s breasts. She smiled and slid her other hand down Lauren's spanx and then kissed her neck softly, nipping every few moments to elicit a quiet moan from Lewis. Bo glanced down while she pushed her right hand deeper into Lauren's underwear. The blonde placed her hand on the back of Bo’s neck, pulling her into a kiss. She closed her eyes as Bo began to stroke her. The soft rhythm from Bo’s hand on her clit brought a warmth into the pit of her stomach. She slid one of her hands to Bo’s tie and ripped the knot down to undo the gold and red fabric. Lauren carefully tore open the buttons and kissed Bo’s clavicle and neck. She Bo slid off her vest with her free hand letting it dangle from her right arm. Lauren finished unbuttoning the rest of the pressed white shirt and slid her hand around Bo’s torso under the shirt to unclasp her girlfriend's off white bra. Dennis quickly took off her loose clothes and slammed Lauren against the wall, lightly biting her neck as she quickened the pace of her fingers. The blonde student let out a huff as the wind was knocked out of her lungs. She groaned and looked up at the dimly flickering lights above them. Bo kissed her girlfriend softly, bringing the dreamer back into the moment. She continued to rub Lauren’s clit, feeling the other girl grab her right bicep tightly and pulling her even closer until there was no more room between them. Lauren let out a shuddering, breathless, sigh and grabbed Bo’s hand, rolling her hips against the brunette's hand as she rode out her orgasm. Bo pulled away, looking at Lauren's furrowed brows and tightly shut eyes. She smiled and kissed her girlfriend.

“We should get back.” Bo started, playing with Lauren’s blonde locks.

“Do we?” Lauren asked, sighing.

“Yup.”

“Shit. Okay.”

“I didn't know you cursed, Lewis”

“That really shouldn’t surprise you Bo.” Lauren teased picking up her clothes and fixing her hair.

Bo followed in suit and changed back into her clothes as well.


End file.
